How am I Supposed to Live Without You?
by CXC-02
Summary: A story about all the characters going to college but I have changed the circumstances of them all a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Cliff Dale and Mrs Young (and possible more new characters in the future). Also, I don't come from America, so my geography may be slightly awful and I am just making half of it up.**

Gossip Girl, here. I know it may seem like now we're all at college, I won't be able to dish the dirt on our favourite Upper East Siders, but don't worry, I have my spies in place and they will be informing me of every wild party, romantic dinner, or even stroll in the park they attend.

So here's what you've missed:

**Our favourite billionaire finally got accepted...**

It seems **C**'s parents just couldn't let a child of theirs go to military school: after they paid for two new libraries and new dorms to be built at **NYC**, **C **was finally accepted in the late admissions.

**If they had kids, they'd be perfect...**

It seems **S** and **N** have more than just hooked up, they're in a 'serious relationship'. Now, a lot of people think that they're perfect for each other, but neither one of them has really had a relationship lasting more than two minutes where they haven't gotten bored and found someone else, and **N** always goes crawling back to **B**...

**So what about B?**

We hear that she is not too pleased about the new couple, and how could she be? She was preparing to forgive **N** and take him back, when she found him hooking up with none other than her so-called 'best friend', **S**! And now they're all going to **Yale**, way to rub it in!

**They share two ex-girlfriends, here's something else they share...**

**D** and **A** are both off to Harvard. The two never really got on (we think that's down to D's jealousy over **V**) but they both have more in common than they think: they both chose the same college for starters, and they have both hooked up with **S** and **V**!

**And what about little J?**

We hear that she practically begged her farther to let her go to boarding school, and it just so happens the school she wants to go to is in **New Haven**, not too far away from **S**, who she still idolises! But it has to be said; the girl is brave, leaving behind her whole life to start a new one at such a young age, wow... let's see how long she lasts.

**Question time**

**Q. **Dear **GG**, I've just started going out with a girl I'm really into, and I love her, but I was kind of going out with her best friend first, for like years and years. Now we're all going to Yale, which has always been the plan. My ex is really pissed at us, but we miss her. What should we do?

**Stuck_On_You**

**A. ****STN**, Maybe you just shouldn't have hooked up with her best friend?

**Q. **Hey **Gossip Girl**, I go to boarding school up in New Haven, and this new chick just started here. I hear she slept with every member of the Raves. You know anything about this?

**Boarding Boy**

**A. ****BB **Yes,I think I know exactly who that 'new chick' is.

**Sightings**

D and A moving into a dorm together at Harvard. B refusing to bunk with S and trying to pay off the housing officer at Yale. N buying a dime-bag of weed, same-old, same-old. V taking a shine to C's monkey. And J arriving at boarding school carrying a brand new carry-all that looked so expensive only her hay-day with the Raves could have paid for it.


	2. Chapter 2

She got out of her cab to stand in front of a tall, old stone building. She had left her father in New York, tearful. As she straightened out the old Constance Billiard seersucker uniform she was wearing (which she was told to wear so that the headmistress could pick her out of the crowd) she was greeted by a tall, slender woman, with dark, slightly greying hair.

"Good morning, you must be Jennifer Humphrey!" The woman beamed at her. "I'm Mrs. Young, the headmistress, welcome to Cliff Dale Boarding School!"

Jenny smiled politely and said hello. Mrs. Young took her into the large, oak lobby of the front building. "Now this is the smallest section of our school, in here we have the dining and assembly hall. Joining on to this section, we have three wings. The largest wing, joining onto the back contains all of your classrooms, the teachers' dormitories and there is a sports complex joining onto that. The left wing contains the male student dormitories and the right wing contains the female student dormitories."

Jenny took everything in, boarding school was exactly how she'd imagined it to be; grandeur, fantastic! Mrs. Young took Jenny to her new dorm and gave her her new Cliff Dale uniform; a navy-blue and green tartan pleated-skirt pinafore, a crisp white shirt, navy-blue knee high socks, and a navy-blue blazer.

"Now, the only uniform regulations we have here, are that you wear the blazer in the corridors, and during the school hours, you wear the uniform you have been provided correctly. You may wear whatever shoes and accessories you wish; we do not believe in too many restrictions here at Cliff Dale, but the uniform is a moderation; we want the school to look smart and attractive!"

The upbeat teacher gave Jenny directions to meet her in the dining hall in ten minutes, just in time for lunch, and left her to change into her new uniform, which she paired with a pair of three-inch, black silk pumps; these must have been her mother's, as she had found them in the back of her father's wardrobe, and she couldn't imaging Rufus wearing those! They made her look like a glamorous, rich Upper East Sider, which she was going to tell her new classmates she was.

Jenny found her way to the lobby easily and then made her way to the dining hall. When she entered through the door, almost every student and teacher in the room turned to look at her. "OMG! Didn't she sing with the Raves?"; "Isn't she that model?"; "She's that Serena van der Woodsen's best friend, right?" Jenny heard the mutters spread all around the room.

And this was exactly what little Jenny Humphrey had been hoping for, fame.

Don't let all that fame go to your head though, little J.


	3. Chapter 3

Blair stood staring at the room, half proud, half disgusted; she was proud because she had had her new dorm redecorated and it looked perfect, but she was disgusted because she knew this was the room she would have to share with Serena for the next few years of her life. This was the room she would have to walk into and see Serena getting ready for her date with Nate, or worse, she would walk in on Serena and Nate being all boyfriend-and-girlfriend-y.

She was startled when she heard a loud, high-pitched "Hi!" coming from behind her. She spun around to see a petite, thin blonde girl jumping up and down with excitement. "You must be Blair! I'm Holly, I'm you new roomie!" She bounced towards Blair and suffocated her with a bone crushing hug.

"Hi." Blair said very bluntly. She had tried her best to be moved to a different dorm to avoid Serena, but now not only did she have to put up with her, she had possibly gotten the most annoying roommate ever!

"Omigosh! It is so good to meet you, I can't wait to meet Serena! You two are, like, best friends, right?" Holly had obviously read the bios of her new roommates, whereas Blair hadn't bothered.

Blair didn't have time to answer, as at that moment, Serena walked through the door. "Blair, it's so good to see you", she turned to Holly, "And you must be Holly!" She gave Holly, who was currently screaming with joy, a hug and turned back to Blair.

Blair smiled a fake smile, she couldn't let Serena know she was jealous, she wanted to seem indifferent. So she said "Hey, Serena!" with fake happiness and walked over to give her a stiff hug.

Serena then dumped her bag on any random bed, angering Blair at the fact it was the one she had already chosen. Blair walked over to the bed, took Serena's bag and put it on one of the other beds, picking up her own Louis Vuiton carryall and put that on the bed (making her claim) and started to unpack.

Serena didn't want to get on the wrong side of Blair anymore than she already had done and so ignored this. She picked up her bag, and placed it on another bed on the opposite wall. She noticed the beds had been arranged so that there were two beds close together on one wall, and the third was on its own on the opposite wall. Blair had claimed the lone bed.

"The place looks great, Blair!" Serena enthused, seeing the freshly decorated room. "And so do you!" Blair smiled weakly; she knew Serena was right; she was looking at her best. She had come here today with the intention to dazzle every boy who walked by her. Well she had definitely gotten the attention of quite a few people when she tried to bribe the housing officer to find her or Serena a different room. She had gotten very angry when the officer said no, acting like the spoilt little girl she was.

But what she wanted most was to make Nate see what he was missing, so she had had her hair done, bought a whole new wardrobe and was looking fresh in the face. And just then, Nate stopped in the doorway, knocking on it slightly.

"Natie!" Serena screamed, running up to him and receiving a tight hug. "Hi." He replied, kissing her softly on the forehead. "Hey, Blair," he said looking across the room, "how are you?"

But Blair didn't have time to reply, as Holly slipped back into the room from the bathroom. "Oooh! Who is this?" she asked rather loudly. She skipped up to Nate holding out her hand, "I'm Holly!" Nate smiled at her, "I'm Nate, Serena's boyfriend" he replied, mentally kicking himself right afterward as he saw Blair flinch at those words, 'Serena's boyfriend'.

"Oooh, isn't she a lucky girl." Holly cooed. "Oh, Serena, you're an actress, right?" Holly asked. Serena nodded. "Well I just got off the phone with my friend who said there is a big meeting about to start to talk about what plays they want to put on this semester. If you're interested in acting, you should probably go; you'll have a better chance of getting in the plays if you do." Serena just nodded and let Holly drag her out of the room, leaving Blair and Nate all alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so again I own nothing apart from previously mentioned characters, and now Holly, Freddie and Braison**

* * *

Nate stared at the all too familiar figure in front of him. Blair was looking better than ever, she was glowing. He suddenly felt disappointed at the fact that she was doing great without him, but then he remembered Serena, and pushed those feelings out.

"So... how've you been?" he asked her. He was getting all nervous talking to her, and he wished he'd smoked that extra joint before he came to see Serena.

"I've been... good" Blair countered, "How about you?" she asked him back. "Yeah, I've been... good, too" Nate stumbled on the same word she had. The truth was, neither of them had been feeling that great; Blair was totally pissed at Serena and Nate, and upset that Nate wasn't hers anymore, and Nate missed Blair like hell, and he felt odd trying to commit to Serena when he knew she was Blair's best friend.

"I missed you," Nate told Blair, "I mean we both did, me and Serena, we barely saw you all summer." Blair looked at him; he was staring at the ground, shuffling his feet like a nervous little boy. "Yeah, well I was busy all summer, you know, I was in Europe" she replied.

"Remember when we were gonna go on the train all the way through Europe, just us two, with our own private cabin?" Nate asked, smiling at her. Blair nodded, how could she forget? The pair hadn't gotten to go, and instead Blair spent the summer in Scotland, while Nate and Serena lost their virginities to each other at his New York home. Jealousy flashed through Blair's eyes at this memory, and Nate was kicking himself again for mentioning it.

"Okay well, I best get going, gotta go meet my new roomies and everything." He walked over and kissed her slightly on the cheek. Blair stood completely still as he did this. He walked to the door, and turned around when he got there, facing Blair once again. "Hey, there's gonna be a welcome party for all of the new students tonight over in the boys' dorms, you should come, and bring your new roomie too!" he said, and then continued on out the door.

Nate walked from the girls' dorm to his own, where he had dumped his bag when he found it empty. But it was a different story now. He walked into the room and was met by two guys, one tall, with dark, curly hair and the other not as tall, but quite buff, with highlighted, blonde, surfer boy hair. "Hey, dude! Man, you must be Nate! I'm Freddie!" the tall guy said, shaking Nate's hand enthusiastically. "And this is Braison." Freddie went on, introducing the surfer guy. Nate received a slap on the arm and a "hello" from Braison.

Like Blair, Nate hadn't read his new roomies' bios, but they had obviously read his. "You play lax, right?" Braison asked him. "Umm, yeah I do" Nate replied. "Cool!" Freddie practically shouted "That means we're all into sport then! I play football, and Braison's a surfer and a snowboarder!" he was getting a little over excited.

Nate looked to Braison and said "Ohh, right, yeah I snowboard too", which set him off talking about it, while Nate stared absent-mindedly at him, pretending to listen, when in fact all he could think about was how great Blair had looked, and how he really hoped she was coming to the party tonight.

It was the mention of this party that brought him back to reality. "Dude, are you coming to the welcome party?" Freddie asked him. "Yeah, sure." Nate replied. And with that, he went back to getting to know his roommates.

* * *

**_Yeah, so I hoped you liked this. I know I have added bits from the real story, but I just wanted to clariffy this sticks to the real story up until when Serena starts making Breakfast at Fred's thing, and now I havew just kind of made the rest up_. i won't be doing any more of the actual Gossip Girl talking bits, as they are a bit of a hassle :p but I wasnted you to know what was goin gon at the beginning. **

**So far I have had now reviews, so it would be great if you could read and review. I promise I'll read and review yours :)**

**Thankyouuu**


	5. Author's Note

**Heyy this is the first FanFic I've ever written. In fact, this is the first real story I've ever written apart from in school. I would really appreciate your reviews, and I don't know where to go with some parts of the story yet, so I was hoping you could help and point me in the right direction :). Just message me or review, it would be great, thanks :).**


	6. Chapter 5

Imogen walked into the room, and all the heads were turned, but not because of her; because of the short, top-heavy, curly-haired girl, who was stood right next to her. The girl smiled weakly at her, but Imogen just scowled back. This must have been the new girl. She'd only been here for five minutes and she was already getting way too much attention.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer!" the girl introduced herself enthusiastically. "It's so nice to meet you!" she went on. She put her hand out for Imogen to shake it, but Imogen took one look at that hand and walked over to the middle table to sit with her friends. "Who is that girl" they all asked her, but she only replied with "Why should I care."

Imogen looked over to Jenny, and could see that she had humiliated her by blatantly ignoring her like that. Imogen looked pitifully at the new girl, thinking to herself that she had been like Jennifer once, the new girl with no friends, and Jennifer could only have been about fifteen.

What Jenny didn't realise about Imogen is that she was Cliff Dale's equivalent of Blair, except blonde, and probably not as smart as Blair, but the point is that she was a Queen Bitch and extremely popular with the girls **and** the boys.

She was used to being the centre of attention, and now that she wasn't, Imogen needed to do something about this, so she waved to Jenny, and beckoned her to come over. If she made friends with this Jennifer girl, she could be seen to be doing a nice thing, befriending the younger new girl, and Jenny would eventually realise that if she wanted to keep Imogen as a friend, she couldn't be getting all of the attention, and the fuss about her would die down.

"Jennifer! My name is Imogen! I am so sorry about before, I'm having a bit of trouble with hearing today, I must have a cold coming on, or something like that... Why don't you sit down next to me", she gestured for Tara, who was sat next to her, to scoot down one seat, and Jenny took the place at the table.

"So, you're new here, where did you come from?" Imogen quizzed her.

"Um, New York..." Jenny replied. "The Upper East Side." Jenny lied, realising this was her chance to create a whole new image for herself; she could pretend she was the Park Avenue Princess she'd always wanted to be, and people would believe her because she had spent so much time in school with the real Princesses, she would seem legitimate.

"Wow, your parents must be totally rich then. Where did you go to school, do you know that Serena girl everyone is always talking about?" Tara was doing the quizzing this time, and received an annoyed look from Imogen.

"Yeah, I went to school with her, at Constance Billard Girls School." This time Jenny told the truth.

"Wow, Jennifer, that is so cool!" Imogen said this with fake enthusiasm. "You know what, seeing as you're new here, how about I show you around the school and everything, we can totally be best friends!"

"Oh my gosh, thank you. I thought I was going to be, like, ignored by all the people here, you are so nice!" said Jenny.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure we'll be great friends." Imogen smirked.


End file.
